She-Wolf
by LunaNikMoon
Summary: Smells of meat….a rabbit Trees, dirt and water…. Running…. almost as if flying…. The beautiful wind in her hair…. A howl and brown fur… That is all Bonnie remembered after waking up naked in the middle of the forest well outside of Virginia.
1. Intro

**Hello all! So, I have decided to start a story in which Bonnie is changed into a werewolf (still has her powers) and Klaus discovers her with another wolf tribe. There are not enough Bonnie and Klaus story but very little in her being a werewolf. I will make Bonnie an Evolved Werewolf. Well wish me luck! This is AU and takes place in after season 5.**

Rudy Hopkins her beloved father was a werewolf. Bonnie could not believe this and he was not just any werewolf, but an evolved werewolf that was why he had so much control over his life and her mothers.

When Bonnie felt the pain of her father death, it was liked something truly had broken inside of her and she know what that feeling was and that was loneliness. She was truly, utterly alone. Why she still had here friends, she knew that she was just a token for them to defeat their enemies. She had lost so much Grams, her mother and now her father. All for what, those who couldn't focus on anything but keeping their precious Elena safe.

As she was at home crying her eyes out the moon called her like no other that night. Being a witch, she could not help but feel drawn to the moon because it was a high force of nature energy. But on that night the pill turned into horror when she felt hungry and angry and all alone. She felt as if she would never know comfort again.

But she did feel on thing a pull toward something. That felt familiar.

When Bonnie went to bathroom she was shocked to see golden eyes looking back at her and claws coming out where once a nice manicure was. She dropped to the floor and curled into a small ball.

 _Smells of meat….a rabbit_

 _Trees, dirt and water…._

 _Running…. almost as if flying…._

 _The beautiful wind in her hair…._

 _A howl and brown fur…_

That is all Bonnie remembered after waking up naked in the middle of the forest well outside of Virginia.

She had found some clothes and a phone. She decided to call Tyler and he came to pick her up. The whole ride back was awkward to say the least, Tyler kept eyeing her funny and his noise would twitch ever now and again. But he said nothing and she gave no answers.

When he dropped her off at home he asked if she was going to be okay. Bonnie gave him a watery smile and said she would be fine. She shut the door and watched as he drove off.

She remembers that the funeral arrangements for her father had to be made and was not surprised to see an envelope on the door step. What did surprise was the information in the envelope. It was a letter to her, from her father. In the letter her father explained how he was always aware of the dangers of Mystic Falls and how much he loved her and her mother and how it broke his heart when his ' _mate'_ left. He explained where he was born from a pack know has the ' _Selene'_ pack of wolves. Her father went on to tell her how he left the pack to be with her mother and both he and her mother though it would be best to bind her werewolf side until it was the right time.

All Bonnie knew was in that moment she knew where she had to go and that was to Louisiana and meet this Selene pack.

Bonnie wasted no time she had her father cremated and packed his ashes. She wrote Carolina and Elena a letter but she felt no need for a goodbye in person. They had forgot about her in her time of grief anyway.

All Bonnie knew was the pull that she was feeling seem to get stronger when she thought of Louisiana.

 **HEY I hope you all like the into until next time!**


	2. white

**Hello everyone I want to thank you all for your support.!**

Present Day:

Bonnie had used some of the money she saved and some her father had left her to get to New Orleans, Louisiana. She was not prepared for how she would feel upon arrival. She felt at home and the city seemed to be buzzing with energy. Thanks to her new abilities she could smell everything and hear all the music!

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle" said a tall man with dark skin and kind brown eyes. "I could not help but see you are new around these parts". Bonnie could hear his southern accent and had to admit it sounded lovely to her new sensitive ears.

Bonnie laughed, "What gave me away?"

"The fact that you are in a sweater and jeans that could truck through snow." Laughed the man.

"Well that would do it. Do you mind helping me? I'm looking for a family by the last name Selene? Have you heard of them?" Bonnie asked.

"Wat you looking for tha family for? They have kept to themselves for so long. Please don't tell me a pretty thing like you here to start up trouble?" He laughed at his own joke.

Bonnie smiled "No, they have answers I think I'm looking for. Do you know them?"

"Well they live deep in the swamp and trying to keep the city at peace." The young man stated while stroking his chin. "By the way my name is Louis. I own the coffee shop right down the way. I was hoping to show you around this fine city? What ya say?" Louis smiled.

She smiled "I'm sorry but my heart is set on another mission at the moment. But if I need a tour I'll come back to you."

Louis didn't seem bothered by being shoot down. "Well you can't say old Louie didn't try. Just promise me you will come back to visit ya hear?"

"Of course, and can you tell me the easiest way to reach the Selene's?" Bonnie asked.

"The easiest way is a ride out there and do it before dark you know things get crazy at night." He said with a slight frown to his face.

Bonnie looked concerned she smelled a hint of fear coming of Louis. It through her off because she had never smelt fear. If she had to compare it to anything she would say it smelt like a wounded animal facing death. "Don't worry about me I'm a lot stronger then I look" Bonnie tried to reassure him.

"Well Mademoiselle, I don't wish to turn a woman from her mission. Be safe and visit old Louie, you hear?" He smiled as if forgetting about all the things that go bump in the night.

"I will." Bonnie waved as he walked away.

Bonnie could not shake the feeling that Louis was scared of something, what if it was her new family? Bonnie had not considered the fact that her father's side of the family could be just as bad as the Mikaelson's, but her gut told her no. But she had been wrong before.

Bonnie pulled out her phone and notice 8 missed calls, 11 text messages and 7 voicemails. She ignored all of them. She did not need to get involved in Mystic falls drama. She needed to focus on her father's family after all they were all she had and the pull from before was even stronger now that she was her. She flagged down a Taxi.

An older looking man mid 40's pulled up "Where to?"

"The Selene residence." She said sweetly.

"Okay…do you have money?" he said as she got into the taxi.

Bonnie was annoyed and she could tell her eyes flashed gold because the man jumped and did a double take. "I would not have flagged you down if I didn't." Bonnie stated.

The taxi drive smelled of fear but Bonnie thought his fear smelled sweet. She was happy he was afraid.

"Yes, Ma'am." He placed two hands on the wheel and set up straight and drove away from the heart of the city.

Mikaelson's Mansion:

Klaus was not having a good day.

Snice his arrival in New Orleans he had been try to win over the supernatural beings in the city. The vampires were easy, the werewolves where 50-50 and the witches thought he was an abomination. The wolves he could win over, if only he could get an audience with the Selene pack but they had stayed out of supernatural affairs since their heir had left to marry some witch up north or so he was told. If he won them over they could help him tame the witches.

"We have a visitor Nik." Rebecca said bring the tall dark man in the room.

"Louis what do I owe this pleasure to?" Klaus said without turning to him.

"You told me to keep a look out for any new witches in town and boy did I find a gem." Louis said as he sat down. "You know any green-eyed Bennett witches?"

"Surely, you jest?" Klaus said as he turned to him. That's all he needed was the witch that brought him to his knees, to side with the witches here in New Orleans.

"No, she was asking about the Selene family as well and said they had answers that she was looking for." Louis said seeming bored with the conversation.

"GET OUT!" Klaus yelled to both him and Rebekah.

They both left the room in haste.

Damn it what did the Salvatore's want now. Klaus thought he had left good terms, if by fucking the blond vampire a leaving them to deal with an antient being, was good terms. If Bonnie was here then that could be his undoing. She was on the way to the Selene pack already.

"Rebekah tell Louis to inform me when she seen in town again. I think it time I taught that witch her place." Klaus said walking out of the sitting room an up to his studio. He needed to paint.

Selene Mansion:

Bonnie paid the taxi driver and he sped off.

Bonnie turned to look at the mansion and was surprised at how much land they had it seemed to go on for miles. The mansion was beautiful with a wraparound porch and balcony. It was an off-white color and surrounded by vervain. The land seem perfect for runs under the moon and Bonnie could smell fresh water. It smelled like home.

"Well I have not seen you since you were pulling on my kneecaps." Bonnie turned to the voice. It was an elderly dark skin lady with hair as white as the moon and green eyes just like hers. Her face looked young but her eyes showed such wisdom that only came with years of understanding. She wore a fitted jacked with a white blouse underneath and bell bottom pants. Bonnie knew this woman. "Well pup come on in, I'm sure you are searching for answers." She said walking into the house.

"I…. hold up wait!" Bonnie said as she followed her.

"Well pup have a seat why I make you some food, you need some meat on those bones." She said taking off her jacket and getting food out the fridge.

Bonnie placed down her luggage and set at the counter. "I'm sorry but do we know each other?" Bonnie asked.

"Well do you still like gumbo? How about some cornbread? And carrot cake" She asked as if Bonnie hadn't said anything.

Bonnie suddenly realized how hungry she was. "Yes…umm that sounds amazing!"

"I'm sure it does, your mother was never one for cookin'. To busy being pretty and I respect a good witch but she had her issues. I suppose we all do." She said as she placed the plate of food in the microwave. "Now, let me see ya." She sat down next to bonnie and turned here chair to place both hands on Bonnie's face and looked into Bonnies eyes.

Bonnie looked at the woman's eyes and while the same as her own, they held so much knowledge and grace. Suddenly Bonnie knew "Granma Lin," Bonnie voice said with so much emotion.

Lin smiled. "There is my pup, we know our own, Cherie". She said leaning her forehead against Bonnie's. "I have waited so long for ya to return to me. I know my son is gone but I prayed for you to come to me."

Bonnie cried she felt whole.

 **Please let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	3. Vervain

**Well here we go!**

Selene Mansion:

Bonnie remembered Granma Lin holding her why she cried and then having dinner. Bonnie had so many questions to ask but she was tired and for the first time in a long time she felt like she did not need to rush.

"Come pup you need a rest and a good bathin'. We. don't want you smelling like wet dog." She said looking at Bonnie with a knowing look.

Bonnie followed her throughout the house and observed the paintings of wolves and items of historical relicts that seems to hold magic. It was one painting of a huge black wolf and a smaller brown wolf that draw Bonnie in but unlike the other paints, the wolves seemed to have their own eye color. Bonnie was drawn to the painting they looked like wolf gods and goddess and she know the two was mated.

"The story of Fenrir and Lupa, it is said they will bring balance to the world. He for his wrath and her with nature. They are said not to be only wolves but one of a kind. Come stories for another time." Lin said.

Bonnie followed her upstairs.

"Well we have a visitor. She smells of vampires." Said a stunning mocha skinned woman with deep brown eyes. "Welcome home cousin! Guess I can't take to title as Alpha, now can I? Oh, well I was not meant to lead any way. I'm Luna by the way!"

She came up and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie was thrown off because she was naked. Bonnie still felt a connection with her not as strong as Granma but still there.

"We know our own cousin. Look at you scare of a little nudity wait until you embraced your she-wolf you wouldn't be bothered by alittle skin." Luna said walking away laughing.

"Here is your room. I hope you find it to your liking." Lin said showing her the room with a perfect view of the sunset. The room was decorated in blue and gold and a huge four post bead in the center of it. It had its own small library full of grimoires and it seemed some wolf literature. Bonnie could see off to corned was her own bathroom.

Bonnie was speechless. "It's beautiful." Bonnie said sitting down slowly on the bed.

"I have made this room with you in mind, hoping you would return to us on day. I collected these grimoires knowing that you would still have your witch power. You had both when you were child and your mother thought it was best for them to bind your wolf nature." Lin said sadly

"I know she had her reasons, but you where my pup, the moment my son brought you home to us." Lin said bring a book over to Bonnie.

"Why didn't you visit?" Bonnie asked.

"Your father was the next alpha of the pack and when he pasted it up for your mother. He chose to follow her to Virginia and she didn't want you to be a witch, let alone a werewolf. She wanted you to be a part of the Bennett line. I think she feared you and us." She said siting down next to Bonnie.

"She left too and father couldn't look at me anymore." Bonnie stated looking at her hands. "I turned the night after his death, I felt so alone and all I could think about was that I wanted a family and to be loved. I screamed and cried so hard my magic just lashed out. One the night of the full moon I don't remember much but I remember running south and waking up naked." Bonnie told her.

"Pup, you will never be alone again." Lin said touch her forehead to Bonnie's again. "Get some sleep and bathe." Lin got up and started to walk out the room.

"Granma Lin, you will never be alone either." Bonnie said.

Lin turned and smiled a true smile.

Mikaelson's Mansion:

Louie has not seen Bonnie for a whole week and Klaus was growing impatient. Time to pay the Selene pack a visit. It was a full moon tonight meaning the witch would be left home alone why they went to play in woods.

Selene Grounds:

Bonnie was excited her whole family was coming to run the grounds and tonight she would change during the full moon and run with the pack and then after Granma Lin would introduce her to the pack.

"We have a visitor." Luna said running up to Bonnie "The hybrid." Luna said fearful.

Bonnie ran to downstairs and out the doors without thinking and knocked Klaus right off the porch.

Bonnie had him pinned to the ground eyes glowing amber "What do you want Klaus. I will protect my pack…" Bonnie didn't even finish her sentence as Klaus flipped her over and through her across the lawn.

The hell the witch was a wolf now. Klaus took in Bonnies' appearance and notice she was just in a beater and boy short. Were those from the cheerleading squad.

"Well are you not full of surprises, Love." Klaus said as she prepared for her next attack. "If you were just going to through you self at me, I would have stayed with Caroline." For some reason that pissed Bonnie off more, his mind should be on her and only her. _Where the hell had that thought come from?_

Bonnie lunged at Klaus again but he was a little faster. He grabbed her arm a twisted it behind her back and quickly put his other hand around her throat. He had her firmly pressed against him.

"Well what do we have here? I know you are not a hybrid, so how are you a werewolf? If you keep move like, that love. I may suggest unsavory ideas that all involve those lovely shorts." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Bonnie shrived her new hearing picked up every vibration and it went straight to her core.

Bonnie pushed her bottom into his body and purred. "Humm Niklaus…Keep dreaming." Bonnie used her other arm and flipped him over her body. Klaus was on the ground and Bonnie was on top of him holding him down. She suddenly remembered she was a witch and use magic as well to hold him down.

Amber met amber. Klaus never felt so ready to rut like a dog in heat as he did now. With her weight setting in the right place and her small hand aimed to pull out his heart.

"Enough!" Lin yelled.

Bonnie yielded the call of her packs Alpha. She jumped off of Klaus and was next to her grandmother in an instant.

"Bonnie you know better than to attack guest. What's wrong with you? Even guest who are uninvited." She turned and shot Klaus a look.

Klaus had already stood up as if a fight didn't just occur. He was surprised Bonnie still had magic. ' _Another hybrid?'_ Klaus thought.

"I'm sorry Alpha, but this is the hybrid that caused me 'friends' problem back in Mystic Falls." Bonnie said as she looked down ashamed.

Klaus did not like her calling another person alpha for some reason that drove his wolf crazy.

Lin signed and said, "Bonnie go get cleaned tonight's a big night. I will continue business with Mr. Mikaelson."

"But he could…." Bonnie began to say butut was cut off.

"Go." Lin ordered.

"Yes Alpha." Bonnie walk toward the house shooting Klaus a warning glare.

"She only been here a week and she calls you Alpha? She holds more power than you could ever hope for, she should be Alpha." Klaus said walking up to Lin.

Lin laughed. "Pup somethin' tells me she could make you call her Alpha and you would do it gladly. Come inside hybrid. You be careful of the vervain ya hear?" Lin said walking towards the house.

Klaus followed her in staying away from the flower and frowning at her remark.

"Have a seat. What can I do for ya?" Lin ask sitting him down and pouring tea.

"Well straight to business. I was told your house guest entered the city and I was wondering if I should expect a rather unpleasant spell. That may cause me some form of discomfort." Klaus stated. "I didn't know your clan could turn witch though."

"Bonnie my first-born sons' pup, she is half werewolves and heir to the Selene pack. If you try to hurt her I would just have to kill ya. So, lets avoid all that hum?" Lin said as if she was talking about the weather. But her eyes said she would die trying if he touched Bonnie.

"Then on to other business I need your packs' help in bring the city to peace. I hear you and your pack is all about peace." Klaus said sipping his tea.

Lin laughed "You don't want peace you want to rule."

"Every kingdom needs a King." Klaus said smirking.

"Pup you don't get to Alpha by killing, you get it by respect and understanding. Ya, are far from a King." Lin informed him. "That's how ya get enemies."

There was silence and Klaus caught a whiff of Bonnie in the shower, the steam amplified her scent. He took a sip of his tea as to close his eyes and remember it.

When he opened his eyes, Lin was smiling at him over her tea cup as if she knew what he was doing. "Maybe what you truly want is a Queen, an equal." Lin stated.

"Join us tonight for the full moon my pack is neural and despite your _many_ faults maybe you will learn a thing or two." Lin invited.

Klaus thought about this how bad did he need their help?

"Where do I stay or the evening?" The answer he need their help desperately. And there was another hybrid upstairs the smelled of open fields and fresh spring water.

 **Thank you!**


	4. Calling

**So, I have looked back on my writing and decide to slow down a bit and add more detail into the writing. Please let me know what you all think of this chapter. I'm trying to grow as a writer so please let me know how you like this chapter compared to the others.**

Bonnie couldn't believe she was excited to be on top of Klaus. She couldn't deny she has always seen the appeal of his charm and his looks. She saw why Caroline was willing to sleep with him. She also knew that her wolf was calling to his inner wolf. Her wolf was excited and that same feeling resonated with Bonnie but she didn't want to admit it. She had other things to worry about anyway. Tonight was the first night of the full moon and she needs to focus on her family meeting.

For the life of her, Bonnie didn't understand why her grandmother invited Klaus to stay for tea and into the house. Bonnie stayed in the shower until the cold-water cooled her down. The encounter with Klaus had left her so hot literally. When she was told to go to her room she had kicked a chair and smashed it on the opposite wall. Now she was just in the shower trying to think about her purpose here.

For the first time in a long time, she had her freedom to pursue her dreams and wishes. She had a family who cared. Why Elena did care for her and Caroline loved her like a sister. They still only sought her help where she would sacrifice everything and receive nothing in return.

Bonnie turned off the shower and stepped out. The bathroom was spacious and was decoded in black and white. She had a full-length mirror that wrapped around the whole bathroom beside the shower wall. Even the tub was beautiful it was in the floor like a small pool. The sink was decorated in the shape of the tree, when the water was on, the water would flow on one big leaf and down the trunk shaped sink. This bath was meant for a queen, no an Alpha.

Luna had been helping her with body issue. Bonnie had told her she was a virgin (she never made it far with Jeremy) and never got used to her naked body. Luna had laughed it off and said once she was in touch with her in wolf she would be in touch with her own skin. Luna believed the more moon phase she went through she would become more comfortable with her body. She told her that Grams were very comfortable in her own skin despite her age. Bonnie know she was pretty but she never felt like she could hold a candle to Caroline and Elena.

"There is something Earth-shattering about you, love." Bonnie jump and grab the nearest towel. She turned to glare at Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom and for that manner, my house!" Bonnie made sure the towel was not in the danger of falling off.

Klaus smirked leaning against the door. He has been standing in the doorway since she stepped out of the shower. He thought she would have seen him or at the very least since him. But she seemed to be caught in her own world. While she was distracted he took in the time to really observed her. Beautiful chocolate skin that seemed to be blessed by the gods. Many people thought that he just like witches but the truth was her like them for their sun-kissed skin and strong nature. It was all the things he wished he had in his own mother. He remembers being a little boy and always shying away from Ayana, his mother thought it was because he was scared of her power. But the truth of the matter he though she was beautiful and kind. He used to leave her flowers and run away she would always catch him and kiss him on the cheek. These witches seem to have a strong attraction to the earth and to him because of his wolf nature.

Bonnie held all those things in her being. She had what many would call child bearing hips and a narrow waste and flat stomach. Her legs where shapely but full thighs something a man or hybrid could get lost in. Klaus has never been a feet man but she has the prettiest little feet. Her face while slight asymmetrical but gorgeous, he had seen her smile before and he caught hisself thinking he would love to be viewed like that one day. She had hair the color of midnight and when it was wet she had natural curls. She really was a vision.

"Now no need for the hate darling. You grandmother invited me to join your lovely family for the full moon. I'm a guest." Klaus walked up to Bonnie until he was within arm's length.

Bonnie couldn't go against her grandmother, her Alpha but she did not trust Klaus. "Let's get one thing straight while you may be invited in. I will not haste to lay you on your back. No…" Bonnie step closer point her finger at his chest.

Klaus snatched up her hand and pulled her to him. "Now love, let _ME_ make one thing clear I don't want anything to do with you or Mystic Falls gang. I mean your pack no harm. I'm looking for more of an alliance with this pack to bring about peace." Klaus reach out and stork her cheek and push a stray curl behind her ear. "As for why I came to talk to you. I thought we should try to be _friends…_ if you will."

Bonnie snatched her whole body away. "I don't' trust you _Niklaus_ , and if you try anything with my family I will end you." She walked to the bathroom door. "Another thing Mystic Falls is behind me they can fix their own problems. My only concerns are here. Please see yourself out." She walked out the bathroom in to the walk-in closet.

"Well it's about time you realize that you are more than just a token to end the game." Klaus said as he laid down on her bed ignoring her order to leave. "So, how is Caroline?"

Bonnie was annoyed as she walked out of the closet fully dressed. "She is fine. Why? Miss running around after her like a lab dog?"

"Love, I can assure you it was all about the chase and she gave in quite nicely. Caroline is like your local restaurant you have to have it and once you do, it turns out to be nothing special." Klaus smirked.

Bonnie didn't know why him talking about Caroline like that pleased her just a little. She knew that was horrible but she was always third or fourth best.

Klaus could sense her satisfaction. This Bonnie was different and a little bit darker and for some reason that excited him. If she could let go of her morals just a little then what a find she would be.

"Then why are you asking about her?" Bonnie brought up her feet as set in the window seal turning to watching the sunset.

"Well to see the most interesting reaction on your face. Also, you seem to have a disdain for your old bunch. What every reason you are here for, don't change Ms. Bennett. I quite like it." Klaus started to walk out of the room. He was uncomfortable with her in that window seal and the sun reflecting off her bronze skin, it made her look unattainable.

Bonnie turned and looked at him, confusions in eyes. "I'm not going to be another conquest Klaus, I'm not something you chase and throw away." Bonnie felt she said to much in that statement.

Klaus knew how she felt many people had used him for power, sex and as a weapon. Klaus was to her side in an instant he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "When and if I decide to pursue you Ms. Bennett, I will give chase and it will be you who throws me away." He was gone before she turned to look at him with shock. What had gotten into him.

Bonnie got up and went to her bed wanting to take a quick nap before tonight's run. Trying to ignore what Klaus implied and the fact that the sheets smelled liked him.

Selene Grounds:

The night was in full swing and the family had shown up while Bonnie was a sleeping. She felt so at home. She had met her uncle Mark his three children Dennis, Cole and Calare. She also met Lunas' mother Jennifer. Jennifer had fourth other children who names where escaping her at the moment. Klaus had stayed off to the side until her little cousins started to play with him. It was an interesting sight to see a hybrid play piggy back with toddlers.

Granma Lin said that she would introduce her to the family soon. For right now she was enjoying the food and the music. She felt the call of the moon and her witch powers seem to be heighted as well. It was like being on a high.

"So, you are the one who will inherit our pack." Bonnie turned to look at her cousin Dennis sitting across the picnic table analyzing her.

Dennis was a very attractive man tall 6 foot 6 at least and brown eyes the color of chocolate and beautiful dark brown skin. He carried his self with respect but there was an undercurrent of protectiveness if you pushed him too far.

"I didn't want to be alpha if that what you mean." Bonnie told him as she sipped her lemonade.

"You brought the Hybrid with you he is supposed to be the Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack." Dennis nodded towards Klaus. For some reason Bonnie felt protective of Klaus. She felt like she should defend his presents. What the hell was wrong with her.

"He means know harm, if he did I know how to bring Klaus to a halt. I will protect this pack." Bonnie looked at him with conviction in her eyes.

"Did you know Alphas are not made but born. Granma Lin may not have told you but This pack goes back very far we are descends of the great seven packs, so is the hybrid over there. You little cousin, have a huge responsibility on you shoulders with your witch ancestor and now werewolves. I can tell how you carry yourself that you could bring about ruin or greatness. Have you found your mate yet?" Dennis turned and looked her straight in the eye. He seemed to be teaching her and warning her at the same time.

"Mate?!" Bonnie blinked rapilied "Um, Granma Lin has talked about mates but I didn't know I was supposed to find one. How would I know where to look?"

Dennis laughed it was a deep belly laugh and a small smile. "You are still young little cousin. Your mate will cross paths with you multiple times in your life. They will excite your rage or any emotion really. The heighted state of emotion is from your wolf it drawn to strong feelings. Have you ever experienced that?" Dennis smiled and walked away towards his children and his wife.

Bonnie had to think about her pass lovers Jeremey had been a lot of things but passion was not one of them. She had not even had sex with him. Enzo she was beginning to bring fourth something but that was still small. Bonnie was so caught in thought she did not notice Luna coming up.

"What are you thinking about cousin?" Luna said sitting down looking out at the family. "I saw Dennis talking to you. He is harmless just very insightful. What was he asking you about?"

"He was telling me about the packs and mates. Do you have a mate Luna?" Bonnie turned to her chewing her bottom lip. She didn't know if it was rude to ask.

Luna had this sad look in her eyes. "I know I do but, I feel loneness sometimes. I know he is out there and a few years ago it disappeared like he died. Now it is back but different somehow. I can feel he is always hungry and feels he alone. I do know he in New Orleans now though. It was just really painful when it disappeared. I wish I could meet him. I fear telling Lin because I don't think he is a werewolf."

"Is it bad that he is not a werewolf? Can we have any mate?" Bonnie was very curious.

"Yes, we can have mates that are human, vampire, werewolves and witches. Because everyone started off as humans you can be mated to anyone. It's just vampires have cause so much harm that some wolves have decided to not answer the call. But some werewolves will drive themselves insane if they can't have their mate especially after the signs have started. I question why I'm allowed to last this long. You see our life force is tied to our mates as well and there's to ours. That's why I was to be the next alpha if you were to stay just a witch. My mate must be strong and lives for a long time because I'm faster and stronger than a lot of the pack. This does not mean if you mate is human you will be weak though it's hard to explain. Come on its time."

Bonnie had so many other questions.

"Family and Friends, The Moon shines down on us with favor we have lost one of my sons but his daughter has returned. And we will help her adjust to the new world until it time for my time to end." Lin yelled out over the crowd. The pack seemed to clap when she announced Bonnie return "Please, welcome her and enjoy the run. We have a heavy three days ahead of us. Let us begin!"

Everyone began taking of their clothes, Bonnie was a little timid to undress around family and Klaus.

"Scared love." Klaus walked up naked as the day he was born. Goodness it should be a shame for man to look so good.

Bonnie looked him straight in the eye and pulled off here shirt and shorts and kicked off her shoes. She took her hair out of a ponytail. Klaus eyes turned bright yellow.

"I'm scared of nothing. But now I see why you are all talk." She looked down at his anatomy. "What a little cold, _Niklaus?"_ She smirked as his nostrils flared.

"Now sweetheart, I have always been a grower and even in this state I can small your arousal. Now if you bless me with soupçon of you touch maybe I could _rise_ to the occasion." Klaus walk closer to Bonnie. Gold met gold.

Bonnie could not understand why she wanted to touch him so badly. Klaus did not make her shy, he observed her like a goddess and he was a devout worshipper. Thank goodness the children were all in the house.

"Never." With that Bonnie shifted in a brown wolf. She looked backed at Klaus as he turned into a huge black wolf. She didn't know why but in this form her wolf wanted Klaus to play with, chase and cuddle.

Bonnie ran in the woods and Klaus gave chase. She saw her family Luna was a lovely brown and blond hair wolf. But she was more focused on Klaus and as he chased her she slowed down to let him catch her. When he did they play wrestle and he taught he how to hunt small animals. She felt bad when she left to spend time with Granma Lin who was a beautiful black and silver wolf. But when she came back throughout the night and she played and cuddle with him. Klaus huge wolf form made her feel protected.


End file.
